Glitch Galore
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: When Leo knocks over an updated LEMP, the Lab Rats start glitching erratically. However, the LEMP is broken beyond repair, and the Lab Rats are under the suspicion of Principal Perry and the government. (I do not own Lab Rats.) This story is dedicated to daphrose for being so supportive of me. Update dates are on my profile. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. 1: The Mess Up

**Chapter 1: The Mess Up**

In the Davenport household, Leo was famous for breaking almost everything that he touched. Every day, he would break a few items around the house and sometimes, Mr. Davenport's inventions. However, Leo never meant to break anything; it just happened. He blamed Mr. Davenport's lack of organization. He always had stuff placed randomly on the ground where somebody could trip and break it. For example, Leo had broken Mr. Davenport's guitar when he was merely walking in the lab. He had accidentally stepped on the poor thing, ruining the strings and breaking the wood in half. Fortunately, Leo was alone, so he hid the pieces behind the barrels in the lab.

However, today was different. Leo was doing his best to avoid any trouble, so he could get Mr. Davenport to let the Lab Rats cancel training tomorrow to see the football game. It was Leo's job to introduce them to the world, and what better way to do that than show American tradition. Plus, this was the most important and exciting game of the season. The Dingos were against their arch rivals. The skill level of the players on both teams were so close, nobody could guess the outcome. The game was intense, and Leo wanted his stepbrothers and stepsister to come along. This meant kissing up to his stepdad until after the Lab Rat's training, when Leo would ask Mr. Davenport in the lab.

Kissing up to Mr. Davenport was easy. The man simply told Leo to do things, and it would get done. Leo even walked carefully around the house to avoid breaking anything. Mr. Davenport needed juice? A glass was in his hand within a minute. He wanted Leo to overview a virus download? Leo watched it intently for him until the download was complete (while playing a game or four on his phone obviously).

Still, Leo worked hard to prepare Mr. Davenport for his question. The boy could only wonder whether he did well enough. However, Leo had no time worry. Bree looked like she was about to speed out of the lab. First, she needed to grab her phone though.

"Big D," Leo took a deep breath, "I was wondering if Adam, Bree, Chase, and I could go to the football game tomorrow."

Mr. Davenport sighed, finally realizing why Leo had been nice to him all day, "What time is it?"

Leo avoided the question, "It is open to everyone, and they need to experience the outside world. Plus, it will be super fun! Mom would say yes."

However, Mr. Davenport remained stern, "Leo, what time is the game?"

The boy gulped as his voice squeaked a little, "It starts at 4:30."

"You know 4:30 is when training starts!" Mr. Davenport's tone grew angrier. "They cannot go. Krane and Douglas are both running free, and training is essential for success."

"I think a football game for be fun," Bree added into the conversation. She glanced at the phone in her hand, "I just texted Owen. He is coming too!"

Bree squealed, causing Chase to close his ears and complain, "Bree, quiet down!" which Bree only rolled her eyes to in return.

"I like football," Adam threw the football in his hand (Leo had no clue where Adam even got a football since Adam was empty handed only minutes ago.) at Leo.

As Leo caught the ball, he smiled, "They could do extra training in the weekend."

Mr. Davenport hesitated for a second, but before he could say anything, Chase intruded, "I am definitely not going to the game tomorrow. It is too loud and rowdy. Plus, it is only provoking the jocks to rule the school."

Bree and Leo both glared at Chase. Adam probably would have too if he was not entranced by the football in Leo's hands. Leo noticed Adam's interest in the football, and threw it back at him. Mr. Davenport looked deep in thought. Leo bit his lip impatient. The only sound in the room was Bree's fingers flying on her phone's keyboard.

Finally, Mr. Davenport sighed, "Fine, but I will drop you three. Also, you have to stay close together. No funny business! I mean it!"

Suddenly, Bree jumped out of her seat, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

With that, Bree ran out of the room with a suspicious Mr. Davenport hot on her tail. Chase also went up, seeing that he had time to finish next week's homework. That left Adam and Leo in the lab with a football.

"Catch!" Adam cried out.

However, Leo was too ecstatic to listen. Adam and Bree would lead him to the popular kids. The football team adored Adam's strength, and Bree had friends with contacts high on the popularity list. Leo was almost guaranteed to sit in the front row (where all the cool kids sit). This would raise his status from nerd, something Leo would do anything to do. It was like when Leo first brought the Lab Rats to school, and they helped him make the best basketball dunk in history.

Nevertheless, the football hit Leo in the stomach, and he flew backwards (Curse Adam's super strength!). He landed on the floor with his back barely hitting something behind him. There was a small cracking sound, and Leo grimaced. He could not break anything, not until after tomorrow. Leo glared at Adam who only smiled sheepishly and left the lab.

"Adam!" Leo called out, but the tall brunette had disappeared into the elevator.

When Leo got up and turned around, he freaked out. He would never forget that device anywhere. It was one of the reasons Mr. Davenport never really let him stay home alone anymore. The LEMP. The device was plugged in, but it was not lit up. Why was the LEMP even here anyway? Nevertheless,Leo exhaled reassuringly. Slowly, he took out the plug and hid the LEMP under a cover. The device was not in use so it should not activate.

Getting away from the crime scene, Leo ran out of the lab and onto the couch. He was finally away from the broken device. Nobody had proof it was him, and Adam was too stupid to testify. Leo felt safe. It was unplugged, and it never was on anyway. Nothing should happen.

In the kitchen, Mr. Davenport and Bree were arguing. However, when Leo hit the couch, Mr. Davenport immediately glanced in Leo's direction.

"You were in the lab alone?" Mr. Davenport asked. This could not be good.

Leo only gave an innocent smile and stated, "Yes, but I did not do anything."

He took a deep breath. Leo could only hope that Mr. Davenport never found out about the LEMP.


	2. 2: Football Madness

**CHAPTER 2: Football Madness**

Football games were now on the top of Adam's 'Like' list, right above his Incredible Edibles and his multiple pranks on his siblings over the years. He loved yelling without Chase telling him to quiet down (not that he ever did anyway). Also, what could be better than sweaty men tackling each other? Adam did not know. This was like a dream come true.

As the Mission Creek High School football players made another 'touchdown' (Leo told Adam that was when they got the ball past the last line on the field.), Adam screamed his guts out. He could see Leo next to him doing the same. Even Bree was screaming on the top of her lungs. She also was not on her phone the entire game, though her friends were with her in the row in front of Adam.

Adam kept his eyes on the brown ball. He remembered his first day of school when he had to play football because of Spike. Tackling people was so much fun, though Adam never really liked bending down to throw the ball to the person behind him. Also, the clothes were also uncomfortable. Being a cheerleader was more fun. However, Adam and Bree both were unofficially banned from the squad, so that dream was crushed. Nevertheless, screaming from the stands was just like cheerleading. Adam just did not get to do as many stunts.

The scoreboard said that Mission Creek High School was winning by 21 to 15. The crowd was wild. Adam was sure their school would win for sure, especially since Trent, the former captain of the football team, had trained his team members to knock down everyone they saw. Over half of the other team was injured, though nobody really cared. This was football for goodness sakes!

The opposing team made one of those 'touchdowns', and everybody got quiet. The only noise heard was by the football team. Even the cheerleaders had gone quiet. Dooey Dingo (the mascot) had stopped riling up the crowd as everybody stared intently at the game. The score was tied at 21-21, and nobody knew who was going to win.

Adam was on the edge of the tiny seat he was sitting on himself. He bet Chase would fit perfectly in the seat. Adam smiled. Knowing his younger brother, Adam was positive that if Chase had sat on the seat, his legs would not even touch the ground. However, the nerd was too much of a coward to come to the game.

It looked like the other school was going to get a few more points as the football soared from one end of the field to the other. Adam bent forward to see, but all of a sudden, his eyes started hurting. He tried to squint as the people around him cheered, but his eyes burned.

He turned to where Leo was supposed to be, "Leo, happening what's?"

That was weird. Adam had not meant to say that, at least not in that order. Adam groaned. He was talking backwards again. The last time that happened, Chase saw boxes and Bree was bouncing on the walls in Super Speed.

"Adam," Adam heard Leo's voice in his ear. "Your eyes are red."

The eldest bionic knew what that meant. Red meant lasers. However, that was weird. Adam did not want to fire any lasers now. He just wanted to know the score and why everyone was cheering. He was not even angry, maybe a little frustrated but not mad. Adam ignored the feeling in his stomach that something was wrong. It was most likely nothing.

He turned to Leo again, "Score the what's?"

Instead of a straight answer, he received a question, "You are talking backwards again?"

Adam growled. He did not care if he was talking backwards. He just wanted to know who was in the lead, if anyone was.

"Leo!"

Leo appeared to have sensed the tension in the elder boy's words as he chuckled guiltily and started to say, "Th-"

However, Leo was cut off by heavy wind that blew in front of them. Adam automatically put his hands up to touch his hair. The wind had better not have ruined it! Adam spent forever trying to get ready for this game (mostly because Bree was taking forever, but that did not matter).

Beside him, Adam heard Leo mutter, "Oh no."

The crowd had gone wild, and everybody seemed to be running for some reason. The wind had picked up, and it was almost like they were in a tornado. Adam grinned. He had always wanted to be in a tornado!

Suddenly, the wind blew close to his face as he heard Chase say "Help!" in his ear. Adam's eyes widened (though he still could not really see anything). What was Chase doing here? He had been warning them this morning how terrible the game was going to be. Maybe he heard how great the game was and came to see it. Adam bet he wanted to be in a tornado too.

"Bree's voice and speed are glitching," Leo whispered in Adam's ear in the chaos.

Adam bit his lip. That actually made more sense. He did not even know why he even considered that his younger brother was doing anything sporty. Chase could barely catch a ball! Also, he never liked football or cheerleading anyway. The boy was a nerd, geek, and dork through and through.

Then, Adam finally processed his step-brother's words. Bree was glitching. She had cried for help in his ear. Adam's little sister needed him. Adam stood up in the chaos. He had to help Bree. However, as he took a step forward, the floor below him wobbled. Adam took another step, and suddenly, he was falling. He tried to take another step, but he was stuck. The eldest stuck his hand to the floor, picked up what his feet were stuck with, and licked it. It was definitely mud. However, how did mud get on the stands?

"Adam?" Leo called him. For some odd reason, his voice seemed to come from a high place as if Leo was flying.

"What?" he answered back in confusion.

"Oh good," Leo started rambling. "You fell through metal. I think your super strength glitched."

This did not satisfy Adam as it should have though, "Bree help to need I!"

Leo seemed to have sighed as he put the words together, "Adam, you should stay where you are. I am going to get help. I know Mom is working, but Mr. Davenport should be at the house."

Adam tried to move his feet, but nothing working. Perturbed, he shouted back, "Him get and thinking stop!"

"Fine," Leo replied grumbling about something Adam could not comprehend. "I'm going."

Finally Adam was going to get help. He was going to get out of here. He tried to jump to do a victory dance, but then, he realized that his feet were still stuck. Adam should have probably asked Leo to help him before Leo left.


	3. 3: Magnetically Chained

**Chapter 3: Magnetically Chained**

Running home had exhausted Leo, yet he needed to find Mr. Davenport before the two bionic kids at the football field drew too much attention. Leo banged the door, but Eddy refused to open it. Leo groaned, he hated the house's security system. Finally, Eddy unlocked the door once Leo started begging and was about to run into the door.

"Lazy is already too tired," Eddy marked as Leo ran into the couch instead of the door. Leo was also breathing heavily from all the running.

"Eddy," Leo growled at the screen, desperate to turn it off, "I will take your wires and tear them like Adam did before if you do not tell me where Mr. Davenport is."

Robotic laughter just emerged from the screen, "Oh no! I am so scared."

Leo moaned. He liked sarcasm, but not in a situation like this. He glanced in Mr. Davenport's office, and Mr. Davenport was not there. He was not in his bedroom either. Suddenly, Leo remembered the lab. A slight smile formed on his face as he walked out of the technology-filled room.

Leo took a deep breath as he stalked to the hidden elevator. He needed to find Mr. Davenport. Both Bree and Adam were glitching like crazy! Leo shut his eyes as he tried to ignore the horrible elevator music. Mr. Davenport still hadn't changed it, despite the house crashing down before. It seemed that the music had survived the explosion, though Leo desperately wished it hadn't.

As the elevator door opened, Leo felt his thigh try to pull him back to the wall. As he tried to resist the force, his wrist started restraining him too. Leo growled. This couldn't be happening, not when he was so close!

Leo tried to resist, yet it wouldn't work. The force pushing against him was too strong. It felt like Adam was pinning him onto the wall. Leo sighed, trying to at least peek into the lab.

"Why?!" Leo yelled to the ceiling. Why did everything have to happen to him?

"Leo," a voice Leo automatically recognized as Chase called out to him from inside the lab. "Is that you?"

The voice was a bit unsteady and weak, yet Leo didn't notice the difference.

"I can't get in the lab!" Leo screamed back. He felt like running away, squealing like a girl, as he first did when he saw the Lab Rats.

"Leo," Leo could hear Chase sigh, almost as if in defeat. "Take out any metal you have on yourself and walk inside."

Leo scrunched his eyebrows, confused with the request. Still, Leo did as he was told, taking his phone out of his pocket and his watch off of his wrist. Suddenly, it felt like the weight holding Leo back disappeared. With caution, the boy walked into the lab, unaware of what he would see.

At first, Leo only saw the lab trashed. The desks were bordering the room, almost hugging the walls. The computers were fried. The capsules were oddly twisted. Also, the floor had huge dents, the cracks between each shape lengthening. Leo's anxiety slowly turned into anger as he thought of all the work that built the workplace. Now, it was all ruined!

Then, Leo looked up and gasped. In the middle of the room, hovering in midair, was Chase. All of the bionic's concentration was wasted sustaining a force field around himself.

"Chase!?" Leo screamed in shock. This was definitely _not_ what he was expecting before, Mr. Davenport doing something embarrassing or Eddy just pulling another weird prank.

"Leo, I don't know why, but my Magnetism App is glitching," Chase said. Leo noticed the force field around him flickered a bit. Still, before Leo could ask, Chase had an answer, "Everything magnetic is drifting away from me. The force field is preventing me from getting crushed by the force, as well as keeping the magnetic objects in the room."

Looking around the lab, Leo nodded. It didn't seem like Chase's force field was working, yet Leo knew better than to doubt his words.

"Adam and Bree are glitching too," Leo said, surprised at how calm he sounded. Inside, he was freaking out, throwing an internal tantrum.

"Really?" Chase dropped his hands a bit and the force field weakened. Suddenly, Leo could feel the magnetic force in the room between the boy and the magnetic objects in the room.

"Chase!" Leo yelled, scared for his life. "Your force field!"

Chase sighed and lifted his hands up again, "I am getting tired Leo."

Leo suddenly got an idea, "Can't you use your Magnetism App and counteract the force, balancing the magnetism in the room?"

Chase looked at Leo. His eyes were big and wide like an owl's, "I can try, but not at the same time I have my force field out! And, if I let go of the force field, I will get crushed along with more stuff in the room."

"Try it!" Leo begged the bionic. "You have used two bionics at once before."

Suddenly, Chase closed his eyes. His hand was slowly raising in front of him. The force field flickered a bit more though both Leo and Chase didn't care.

"Activate Magnetism App."

Leo stood in awe as the desks fell a bit from the wall. It was then that Leo realized that they weren't on the ground before. Still, Chase didn't seem to have enough power to counteract the force of the glitch yet.

"Try harder!" Leo screamed at him. To Leo's surprise, he sounded angry. Yet, Leo couldn't control his emotions. There were three bionics glitching, one destroyed lab, and two missing parents!

Leo held his breath as he saw the force field flicker more. Chase's eyes began to droop, and in a minute, the boy was unconscious. As Chase hit the ground gaining additional injuries, the other metal objects that were floating in the air hit the ground too. Using two bionics at once had exhausted Chase. Luckily, as Chase fell unconscious, the glitch disappeared too.

For a brief second, Leo felt at peace. Then, he realized that Adam and Bree were still glitching, the boy in front of him was barely breathing, and Mr. Davenport was still missing.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was out of town for the past two weeks, and I have a bit of jet lag now. However, I do plan to continue and finish this story. Thanks for the reviews, etc. They really encourage me to write more.**


	4. 4: Trouble

**Chapter 4: Trouble**

Mr. Davenport entered his house with a smile on his face. NASA had just bought his brand new high-speed rocket for billions of dollars. He had spent months working on that rocket, and the rocket still was not perfect. However, NASA bought the device despite the minor flaws. Anyway, even with the flaws, the travel time to Mars would be cut in half. This was the first step to sending humans to Mars, a feat NASA had been trying to accomplish for years.

However, as soon as Mr. Davenport walked to the couch, he heard a loud sound below his feet. Automatically, Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes knowing that Leo must have broken something again. But Leo was at the football game with Adam and Bree, wasn't he?

Immediately, Mr. Davenport zoomed downstairs into the elevator to the lab. He was too anxious to wait and listen to his amazing elevator music or Eddy's constant whining. Furthermore, when he reached the lab, he almost fell unconscious in shock; in the middle of the chaotic, messy lab, Leo was trying to drag an unconscious Chase away from the broken equipment. Mr. Davenport could not even hold back his anger.

"Leo! Aren't you supposed to be at the football game with Adam and Bree?" he forced out of his mouth in a deathly calm tone that made Leo gulp in fear.

When Leo had first seen Mr. Davenport, his desperation had turned to glee. Mr. Davenport, on the other hand, had a murderous look on his face that surpassed Tasha's famous glare. Leo did not think he had ever seen Mr. Davenport this enraged before, regardless of how many expensive items Leo broke.

The teenager opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted by Mr. Davenport who had apparently resorted to screaming now, "Also, when you answer that question, you can also tell me what happened to Chase and why my lab looks like a junkyard!"

"I-I-I-I..," Leo took a deep breath to stop his stutters. "I did not mean to! Adam and Bree are glitching at the football game big time, and when I came home to find you, Chase was glitching a lot too. He tried to stop the glitching with his bionics, but then he fainted and fell down, making his head bleed."

Mr. Davenport sighed. He could not stay angry at his step son, no matter how irresponsible Leo was. He sighed in relief until he finally comprehended the boy's words.

"Adam and Bree are glitching!" Mr. Davenport's voice squeaked a little. "In public!"

The inventor did not even waste time as he raced upstairs and out of the door. He could hear Leo's footsteps running behind him as he got into the car in the front of the house. Rushing, Leo sat in the front while Mr. Davenport started the car before he or Leo had put their seatbelts on. Driving to the football game (and breaking a few laws to get there as fast as possible), Mr. Davenport bit his lip in thought. How could he and Leo stop Adam and Bree, especially when there seemed to be a Bree tornado surrounding the stadium?

However, Mr. Davenport was not a genius for no reason. He automatically looked in the trunk of the car, desperately searching for whatever could help. The two had left the house in such a rush that he had forgot to pack anything. In fact, Mr. Davenport did not even unload his car from his NASA visit. His trunk was still full of replacement parts for the rocket he had dropped off at NASA earlier.

Wait a second- Bree was basically the high speed rocket he had built! Whenever the rocket had gotten out of control and Bree was not there to catch the high speed rocket, Mr. Davenport had created a trap out of a special metal he had invented earlier. With the metal tying the rocket to the ground, Mr. Davenport could manually shut off the engine. Looking into the trunk, Mr. Davenport found a folded, portable version of the trap in his car. Never before had Mr. Davenport been thankful that Chase had made him pack the trap and ignore his overconfidence for the rocket.

Looking at Leo who was basically chewing his lip from nervousness, Mr. Davenport held the trap out to the little boy. The poor boy was literally fidgeting from fear. At least now, Leo could use that excess energy to do something useful.

"Leo," Mr. Davenport handed the boy the precious equipment (something he was currently rethinking), "set up this trap a bit away from the football game, away from the media. Hopefully, Bree will notice and run to it. If she does not, somehow lead her to the trap. Then use the metal to tie together her legs so she cannot run."

Uncharacteristically, Leo only nodded and ran away with the trap following Mr. Davenport's instructions for once. However, Mr. Davenport did not have time to dwell on this miraculous discovery. He needed to figure out how to restrain Adam. This would be harder since Adam was nothing like the high speed rocket his trunk was equipped for. Instead, Adam would probably be glitching as terms as his strength and his laser vision (maybe his plasma grenades, but Mr. Davenport hoped not).

A mask made of spare metal could probably stop the laser eye vision, but the super strength would be difficult to counteract. Mr. Davenport could simply turn Adam's strength off. Instead, he had to utilize the extra strength in some way. Mr. Davenport groaned. Maybe he could think of something as he constructed the mask.

As his fingers were twiddling with the spare metal forming a sort of mask, Mr. Davenport was elsewhere. His mind was searching for some solution to the impossible situation. He kind of wished he could have Chase's molecular kinesis, so he could just lift Adam up without struggle. Then, Mr. Davenport searched his trunk once more. The only thing that could possibly help him was a working model of his high speed rocket, way smaller than the actual rocket, which was only in the car because Chase had been _so _insistent.

However, there was no time. Looking at the football field, Leo had trapped Bree already. They had to escape before the media centered on them. Even now, the media was keeping everyone inside to interview about the event. It would not be soon until they found Adam. Then, Mr. Davenport ran to the field as fast as possible following Leo's directions on where Adam was sitting that Leo had rapidly given in the car among other information and random confessions which Mr. Davenport had tuned out. Fortunately, it was not long before Mr. Davenport found Adam. Thankfully, the huge crowd hid him as he peered into the hole Adam had caused.

Throwing the mask down to Adam, Mr. Davenport called to Adam, "Put this on your head."

Adam heard him over the various screams in the football crowd, yet being the dimwitted person he was, Adam wore the mask like a hat, angering Mr. Davenport even more.

"Over your eyes!"

The elder man groaned when Adam opened his mouth in realization and finally put the mask over his face. The lasers were now contained, yet now, Mr. Davenport needed to move Adam to the house. Wincing, Mr. Davenport slowly imported the coordinates of his mansion into the high speed rocket model. He was almost confident this would not work, yet he had to try it. Putting the timer on for 30 seconds, Mr. Davenport threw the rocket down.

As Adam caught it, thanks for the multiple training for his reflexes, Mr. Davenport yelled down, "It is a sandwich! Do not crush it!"

With that, Adam flew away. Hopefully, nothing disastrous would occur. The rocket would hopefully be fast enough to avoid the media and would reach the house before Adam could crush it. Now, Mr. Davenport had to race back to the car, avoiding the media again, and pick up Leo and Bree to go home.

This was easier to do than it seemed in Mr. Davenport's mind, and soon, he, Leo, and a tied-up Bree were in the house, welcomed to a broken rocket model outside of the door and Adam pigging out at home with the refrigerator door lying on the floor. Then, there was also a messy lab, an unconscious bionic, and two panicky teenagers (not including Adam, since Mr. Davenport still was not sure if he understood the current situation). Honestly, Mr. Davenport just wanted to sleep, but he knew that he had to work. So the tired man cracked his knuckles for motivation as he went down to the lab.


	5. 5: Sleeping Worries

**Chapter 5: Sleeping Worries**

With the lab destroyed, the three bionics were supposed to sleep in beds in the guest bedrooms. Chase however, was still unconscious, so Mr. Davenport instructed Adam to put the boy on the couch in the living room. Afterwards, Adam immediately went to his bedroom to sleep; he didn't seem to comprehend the severity of the extended length Chase had been unconscious for.

Bree, on the other hand couldn't get Mr. Davenport's earlier words out of her head.

"Chase's chip overloaded too quickly. Still, he should be awake by now."

No matter what Mr. Davenport said though, Chase remained like a stone. He showed no signs of movement, and his face only got paler by the hour. His breathing patterns were erratic, and his heartbeat felt faint, as if a mile away. It worried Bree. Chase was her younger brother! He couldn't die!

_He won't die, _Bree attempted to calm herself. She didn't want to glitch anymore, especially after Mr. Davenport tied her legs together with a powerful titanium wire. _He should wake up tomorrow. Chase is just sleepy. She should be glad that she was free from his whining for one night._

Slowly, Bree started hopping to her room. The process was slow, tiresome, and annoying, yet Bree agreed it was better than running uncontrollably to various unknown destinations. However, before she could even reach the end of the couch, Leo came from the lab. Bree almost forgot he hadn't gone upstairs. It was almost midnight!

"Hey Bree," Leo smiled a little at his stepsister's struggle to move, but his smile immediately got shot down by Bree's menacing glare.

"Big D's out for the night. He tried to find a cure to Chase's chip overload situation, but he conked out on the cyber desk," Leo could tell Bree didn't want to talk, but he ignored the feeling. He knew talking was better than sulking alone. Nevertheless, Bree's face twisted into a frown.

"I'll stay with Chase," Bree replied, turning and hopping back to the couch.

"I thought you guys would feel weird not sleeping in capsules standing up," Leo frowned. "Chase seems fine."

Bree wanted to scream at Leo. She was willing to do anything to stop him from talking. She was trying desperately to not think of her brother, yet Leo was destroying her efforts. Memories flooded through her as she glanced at her unconscious brother once more. Then, a smile slowly crept onto her face.

"If any one of us is accustomed to sleeping laying down, it's Chase," Bree felt herself drift into her own memories, almost forgetting she was talking to Leo. "When we were younger, he would never sleep in his capsule. Mr. Davenport had a bed down at the lab since Chase always got nightmares and would end up wanting Mr. Davenport to comfort him. However, most days, Chase was the one who slept on the bed. I think he only started sleeping in his capsule when he was 8 because of Adam."

Leo looked at Bree shocked. He hadn't expected Bree to delve into her memories. It seemed very uncharacteristic of her. Bree often acted rebellious, uncaring, and moody,_ not thoughtful_. It was Chase's job to be thoughtful. Leo sighed. The distant voice and stare didn't suit her. It wasn't normal. However, it wasn't every day Chase fell unconscious for more than an hour or two.

Still, even the story surprised Leo. He never pictured Chase as a person who was easily controlled by fear. Leo had always imagined Chase was invincible, unafraid of everything. Chase always had a fearless countenance in Leo's presence. Leo never thought about when Chase was younger. He never thought about nightmares.

Bree took a deep breath. She was staring at Leo, though Leo could tell she wasn't focused on him, "There is a reason Chase's capsule is in the middle. He was always scared of being on the edges. He would talk about how monsters coming in the night. Back then, Chase never used his bionic brain to rationalize, only to try to prove his point."

Bree chuckled heartlessly, responding to the old, worn out joke, "'He would freak out how there was a 78% chance monsters exist and a 27% chance they would sneak into the lab."

"Bree?" Leo asked in a high voice.

Bree dashed out of her head and smiled slowly at her stepbrother, "I'm sorry Leo. I just can't believe he is still unconscious, after 6 hours."

Leo looked at her, his eyes wide, "There is a 78% chance monsters exist!"

Bree rolled her eyes. Of course that would be what Leo picked up in the whole conversation. However, she didn't have time to worry about Leo. She directed her attention back to Chase as Leo finally went upstairs. Chase was her brother, her younger brother. She was supposed to protect him, yet it seemed like the opposite often happened instead. Chase was the one guarding her from danger. Her tiny, scared, teased brother was the person who needed to be protected, not her.

The girl just felt like a spoiled brat. She often acted like the youngest when she was not. Bree also relished the attention, forgetting about the brother more than a year younger to her. Suddenly, Bree regretted all of the times she had ignored her brothers or said she wanted a future without them. The girl had just been kidding. Her brothers were her life, and she could never replace them.

Whenever she felt depressed, Chase would always approach her and swing his arms around her. When they were younger, Chase could not even wrap his arms around his elder sister. Chase was always small for his age, and Bree was too big for him. She would push him away, embarrassed that her younger brother felt the need to comfort her. However nowadays, Bree just smiled at the warmth. Chase only gave hugs sparingly anyway. He would make her feel special. Nevertheless, Bree would still push him away after a moment or two, ignoring the feelings inside of her.

Chase never seemed to mind though. He was calm and patient with not only her but everybody. He did not expect any recognition. In fact, all he ever got for caring were teasing remarks from her and Adam. It seemed incorrect, but Bree did not know what to do. She had always been self-absorbed before, so being sentimental was new to her.

She felt her breathing halt as Chase's erratic breathing stopped too. Bree gasped. It has been too long. She put her ear onto his chest and heard a faint heartbeat. At the touch, Chase started coughing terribly. Bree trembled in fear as she jerked back from the sleeping body. How could Chase be so weak? Leo had told her the story, yet it still seemed impossible. Then, Bree found the most obvious answer. It made so much sense. She could not believe she did not realize the solution before.

Chase wouldn't be cured until he was in his capsule, and all the capsules in the lab were broken. Bree felt helpless. All she could do was make sure Chase did not get any worse.


	6. 6: The Problem Child

**Chapter 6: The Problem Child**

When Leo woke up, he was confronted with bliss before he remembered what had happened the previous day. Fortunately, it was the weekend, but that did not eliminate the mess Leo had made out of everything. He could feel the guilt course through his veins. All of this was his fault. Leo had screwed up big time.

Therefore, Leo decided to spend his weekend in the lab with Mr. Davenport, cleaning up Chase's mess and listening to Mr. Davenport complain. Hopefully, Mr. Davenport would forget the whole football game incident before he realised that Leo was the one who begged Mr. Davenport to let the Lab Rats go with him. It was a stupid idea, but it was all Leo could think of.

Now, Leo was making the lab look 'presentable', or at least less of a mess, pushing broken inventions to the side of the room since Mr. Davenport insisted that each invention or at least the parts were salvageable. Therefore, whilst doing so, Leo checked to see if each invention worked somewhat and told Mr. Davenport the status of each invention one by one.

Leo was bored out of his mind, but the job was _way _better than handing Mr. Davenport tools as he rebuilt the broken capsules. Both Leo and Mr. Davenport realised that Leo was useless at doing so within the first 10 minutes of him trying. Leo had no clue what any of the equipment and tools were called, and he also dropped almost every tool he tried to hand to Mr. Davenport. Honestly, Leo had no clue how Chase consistently helped Mr. Davenport (and how he consistently _liked_ helping him).

Fortunately, the inventions scattered throughout the lab were already broken, so it did not truly mattered how many times Leo dropped the invention. However, Leo wished he could be with Adam, Bree, and even Chase. Sure, Chase was unconscious and Bree and Adam could not move too much to prevent dangerous glitches, but at least they were above ground, free from work and guilt. Even if working in the lab was a choice, Leo still felt forced to do so, and that bothered him the most.

"All three capsules are done, and it only took me 2 days!" Mr. Davenport declared proudly on Sunday evening.

2 days! It felt like 2 years!

"Who is the genius? I am!"

"Great job Big D," Leo muttered halfheartedly. Honestly, he just wanted to eat dinner and go to sleep.

Mr. Davenport looked in Leo's direction, "You did good work too Leo, not genius quality, but at least people can walk through the lab."

Leo looked at Mr. Davenport and smiled in response, his pep coming back. Mr. Davenport did not often give compliments to anyone but himself. Plus, Leo could _finally_ feel the guilt seep away from him. Obviously Leo was to blame for bringing Adam and Bree to the football game, but how was he to know that both would spaz out and glitch? Leo was just being a good brother, and nobody could fault him for that.

"The exoskeleton is shattered," Leo informed Mr. Davenport as he kicked it into the side with all the other broken inventions.

He only had one more invention to test: the neuroscrambler. Leo had saved the best for last, knowing that he could have fun for the first time in 2 days (though freezing Mr. Davenport with the cryoblaster was fun before Leo's mom came down for lunch and made him thaw Mr. Davenport out). Carefully setting the neuroscrambler to 30 minutes, Leo pointed it at Mr. Davenport.

Noticing Leo's plan, Mr. Davenport yelled, "Leo, no! You do not for sure if the neuroscrambler wo-"

Then, a few seconds after Leo pulled the trigger, Mr. Davenport's expression dramatically changed.

"What happened? How-? How are the capsules finished? I was almost done, but I was still working on them. And you… you had at least 5 inventions left."

Smirking, Leo put the neuroscrambler on the center lab table, "The neuroscrambler works though there is a delay of a few seconds."

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" Mr. Davenport exploded once more, grabbing his head to check for abnormalities. "I could have lost my memory or even worse, my beautiful genius brain."

"Chill Big D," Leo tried to stop from laughing. "Your invention worked successfully. Didn't it?"

Mr. Davenport huffed, "You are _so_ lucky that it did."

Angrily, Mr. Davenport backed up, trying to restrain himself when he bumped into a covered invention. Leo immediately stopped laughing as Mr. Davenport pulled back the cover to reveal the cracked and unplugged LEMP.

"You forgot an invention," Mr. Davenport casually said. "The LEMP is still operational even though it is cracked."

"But it is unplugged. Right?" Leo squeaked. Fortunately, Mr. Davenport could not tie Leo to the broken LEMP, at least Leo hoped Mr. Davenport could not.

"That explains the glitching. I put the LEMP to charge the other day because it is battery operated. The crack caused a leakage of the LEMP, causing Adam, Bree, and Chase to glitch."

"Makes sense," Leo knew that he needed to change the subject fast.

"It is too late today, so tomorrow, I will have to patch up the crack. Obviously, I will need some overnight shipping, but that should not be a problem. However, for the LEMP to cause the glitches, wouldn't the LEMP have to crack before Chase glitched in the lab, meaning-"

Leo's eyes widened. Mr. Davenport was on to him. Who else was clumsy enough to crack the bionic 'glitch machine' and stupid enough to try to hide it? He was done for, and the guilt started to pound within his heart again. However, Leo was not going to give up yet. Mr. Davenport still had no clue Leo was the cause. Plus, if he ever did find out, Leo had a foolproof backup plan. Deny! Deny! Deny!

Stumbling a bit, Leo faced Mr. Davenport, "I am g-going to… um… tell Adam and Bree that they both and Chase can sleep in their capsules tonight. There is school tomorrow anyway."

With that, Leo raced out of the lab and out of suspicion (at least in his mind).

**Author's Note: …And I am back from the dead.**

**I have been super busy lately, and my emotional state has not been the best, so I cut off from FanFiction for a while. I did write a lot though, so updates will be frequent.**

**I also edited the plot for most, if not all, of my chapter stories to make future chapters more exciting and not all filler. This story in particular had a major editorial change, but now, the entire story is written, and I am satisfied with my writing. So hopefully, you like it all too. :)**

**I am sorry to anyone who I have been PMing for the LONG wait, but I will reply to all my PMs in the next few days. Hopefully, everything will run smoothly again.**


End file.
